My Best Friend is the One for Me
by moviecritic456
Summary: How did I end up in this situation? Okay well I know how I got into this position, but why did I have to go THERE! Why did I have to sleep with my best friend? Also a crossover with Greek gods and Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Before you start this story let me give you some information.

this is a crossover between the characters of Lemonade Mouth, Twilight, and Greek Gods.

I'm not that good at writing so if something doesn't sound right please let me know what you think should be changed or made better and I'll fix it.

Also this story has the real people in it, like the people that play the fictional characters in Lemonade Mouth.

This is a story about the cast of Lemonade Mouth

just bear with me on this please.


	2. Chapter 2

My Best Friend is the One for Me

How did I end up in this situation? Okay well I know how I got into this position, but why did I have to go THERE! Why did I have to sleep with my best friend?

Maybe I should start from the beginning. Before I fucked everything up for myself. Now before I do move on let me introduce myself and everything about me so you know how shit works. My name is Haley Young, I'm 18, I live in California, I'm a choreographer and what else... oh ya I'm a vampire/hell god.

Yep that's right, soak it all in, I'm a VAMPIRE/HELL GOD. Yes, vampires are indeed real as well as Greek gods. But I wasn't always like this, this transformation happened recently, actually about a year ago when my parents(who were divorced) and I got in a car accident. We were in Seattle for winter break and we were driving to 13 Coins( it's a restaurant btw) and 2 drunk drivers hit us on both sides of the car. An ambulance came and took us to the hospital and we went to the ICU. Anyway the doctor who was taking care of me was named Carlisle and to me he was kinda strange and very nice, but there was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on. Apparently my mom new why he was so strange and she told him to keep me alive and that's just what he did. So if you haven't guessed it Carlisle is a vampire. Skipping to after my transformation I learned that my parents weren't really my parents at all and that they adopted me. My real parents as it turns out are Athena and Hades, which I found very strange because up until then I thought that Greek gods didn't exists. I also have a bat shit crazy sister named Glory, who likes to make people insane, literally, she sticks her fingers in peoples heads. Unfortunately it's how she survives but sometimes she just does it for the pleasure of seeing people in pain. Shes just like Hades. I however take after Athena, who is nice and intelligent. After I found all of this out I also found out a lot of stuff about myself, like I have powers. From Athena and Hades, I can stick my fingers in peoples brains and make them insane, which I don't prefer to do at all. And from my vampire transformation I'm fast( I really get that from both sides), nothing can penetrate my skin which is cool, my brother Edward can not read my mind just like Bella's and my main power like Alice's and Edward's isn't really a power I think, cause it's not helpful in any way,shape,or form. It's seduction. But unlike the others I can eat food, I don't have to stick with blood, plus I can still cry and sleep, which they can't either. I don't understand why I'm different from them, but I am. After the accident I gathered all of my stuff from back home and moved it into the Cullen's house to start my new life. I slowly got accustomed to my new life as a vampire and I resumed my old one in California. I dropped out of design school and became a choreographer. I am the youngest one in the studio house at the ripe age of 18. I work with the Top Notch Dancers, we have choreographed dances for the AMA's, musicals, music videos,and tours. 21 of us dancers live in the house with Angie (who is the big boss). I also work for Adisen(a made up singer for the sake of my story) as her "assistant". In other words I am Adisen. Yes I know like Hannah Montana with the wig and everything but I don't want to bring any obvious attention to the Cullen's. Now that I got all of that out of the way I can tell you about my appearance. I'm tall about 5'8. I have long brown sugary hair that is usually wild but I always have it straight or curled. My shoe size is 10. I would have hazel eyes but there golden brown now. I absolutely love to party! I love volleyball, baseball, and hockey. I am also an atheist.

So now back to the topic at hand. Me sleeping with my best friend and how this whole mess started.


End file.
